Lucario X Samus - The Aura of Love
by BigSexyLucario
Summary: This first chapter is short, but I have a lot of plans for this story! If you enjoyed, please show your support! I really appreciate it! Rated M for content planned for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Sleepless Nights

Lucario X Samus

...

Hey everyone! It's been a while since I wrote, but I just wanted to thank you all for your continued support! I never thought this many people would be interested in my sily stories :)

...

The moon hung lightly in the sky, warning the Smash Bros crew to put aside their differences and take a long rest. Item shops closed for the night, and the few still awake hurried inside to have their long deserved rest. Only one Smasher was still awake. This was Lucario, the brave guardian of Aura, who left his friend Aaron to join the competition. Lucario had always been the silent type, covered in mystery and unwilling to share it with anyone. He was cold and jaded, unable to understand why the rest of his friends were always so excited and happy. Luckily for him, he was a fantastic fighter, and with the help of his friend Samus, he was able to overcome his attitude and form strong bonds with the rest of the crew.

Samus, silent and mysterious like him, the two hit it of when he first arrived at the competition. Despite her strength and pride, she had always welcomed Lucario and was there for him whenever he needed her. They would do anything for each other, and with each other's help they became valuable assets to the competition.

But that was all in the past. Lucario was far from new anymore, and he had gained many friends since then, but somehow, the bounty hunter still clouded his mind.

"All my life, I've been training under the guise of an aura gaurdian, taught to fight blindly for the protection of my kingdom. But now I'm here, surrounded by friends and able to appreciate life more than just a duty I must fulfill."

Lucario thought to himself,

"So why, if I'm finally so comfortable and happy, do I still have mixed emotions? It's her. Samus, my friend for so long, who makes me unsure about who I really am, while I the same time, happier than I've ever been. What are these feelings, why do I always think about her."

Lucario sat quietly atop a large tree, pondering these questions. Asking himself for an answer to why he felt this way. Why did he fantasize about her? Why did he want to hug her tightly, and feel her soft hair?

He was jarred from his thoughts when he heard I familiar voice.

"Lucario, you really should get to bed."

It was Samus, almost as if she knew he was thinking about her. Either way, he was happy to see her. Her hair contrasted beautifully with the dark night sky, as she looked down at him from a higher branch. Just when Lucario had thought he was the only one who could get up here. He blushed slightly, jealous she had gotten up so easily. Well, if he was honest with himself, that wasn't the only reason he was blushing, as she was wearing her famous Zero Suit.

"For those who are unaware," Lucario addressed the reader, breaking the fourth wall,

"Samus' Zero Suit is rather... Suggestive. Not that I have any problem with that, of course! She looks lovely, and she should be proud to wear what she wants."

He smiled slightly, proud of his little speech. Of course, from Samus' point of view, she hadn't seen anything.

"And that's the power of being the main character!" He added, smugly.

At this point, Samus had taken a seat beside him, enjoying the view with him.

"Well, I suppose I should be saying the same to you!" He said, laughing with his deep voice.

Samus laughed as well, happy that he was still awake. Truth is, she had trouble sleeping as well, for precisely the same reasons.

The two of them talked for a while, making what was at first a boring sleepless night into a wonderful time. But, of course, sleep eventually claimed them, as Lucario's eyes began to droop. His muscular body fell against his friend, pushing them both onto the soft grass. Samus began to fall asleep as well, rubbing his head softly and enjoying the warmth of her furry friend. All that night the two of them dreamt of each other, completely unaware of want an intimate position they were in.

Lucario awoke first, as his sleeping form laid on top of his friend. He instantly remembered what had happened, and blushed. He had fallen asleep on top of his friend. He lifted himself up, to see her sleeping body below him. She was smiling slightly, and Lucario couldn't help but notice how adorable she looked. He decided to leave her be, while he was sad to leave his friend like this, he couldn't bear the embarrassment of her waking up and realizing what they had done. However, there was one other thing he wanted to do first. Luckily, Lucario had brought a blanket with him, with the purpose of using it when he finally fell asleep. He laid the soft blanket on top of her, and walked to meet the rest of his friends.


	2. Chapter 2: Alone

Here's a new update! I'll try and post and update every other day, depending on how passionate I am to write.

...

Samus wakes up shortly after Lucario left. She rubs her eyes with her hands, and sits up straight as she watches the sun rise. Last nights events quickly flood her memory, and she smiles. She knows why he left so early, and assumes this is his blanket. Either way, she's thankful, as it was quite a cold morning. The bounty hunter then begins to think about him again. About his soft fur, and the way he leaned against her before falling asleep. She wonders if he ever thinks about her. She lets her thoughts drift back to him.

Lucario had arrived at the Smash Tournament alone, just like she did. But even as early as the first few days, she had known that he had wished he wasn't. He had wished he had opened up to more people, and gained more training and help, that way the tournament wasn't as difficult for him. Lucario had told this to her this long after they became friends. Slowly, the two of them became to trust each other more, and Samus had loved it. Of course, the tournament was difficult for her as well, which is why they had began training together. Every day the two of them would meet in this same field, right below the tree she was sitting on now.

She began to remember more and more of this time together, and with it, came memories of Lucario's strong, fierce fighting style, and his soft and furry, yet very muscular body. Samus had never considered marrying or settling down with a man, as her work and her attitude had kept her from being that type of lady. Yet, when she thought about Lucario, she felt like she could put that all aside for him. She knew he would do the same, and Lucario would give him the love and respect she deserved. Treat her like a good friend, and a strong combatant in the competition wether than the sexist jerks she had encountered while exploring the Galaxy.

Was she really thinking of dating a Pokemon? No, she wasn't. She was thinking of dating him. When she thought of Lucario, she thought of a wonderful man, not a Pokemon or a tool to use. And that's exactly what he loved about her. Lucario and her had bonded so much because even from the beginning, they knew of each other's desire for love and compassion. She wondered, even with the circumstances, if this relationship could work? She wanted it to work. She wanted him to feel the same, and to make him happy the way only a female could. She knew Lucario had urges, like she did. With all the time they spent together, maybe he did think of her in this way. She began to let her emotions get to her, clouding her thoughts and making her think dirty things about him. She imagined him holding her in his arms, kissing her passionately.

"Ah, Lucario," she whispered to herself.

By this point, of course, she had already left the tree, and headed back inside her room. And even more luckily, she was completely alone. After all the hard training she had done this week, she felt she deserved this. She closed the blinds on her windows, and began to slowly undress. She imagined Lucario doing the same, treating her exposed body with the care of a true lover. She began to touch herself slowly, imagining his soft tongue, licking her there. She moaned softly, letting her body collapse onto the bed as she finished.

"Lucario, I love you..."

Meanwhile, Lucario was thinking the same dirty thoughts, and just a few rooms over, began to let his dirty mind gain the better of him as well. He began to feel his member slowly unsheath itself, moaning as he began to touch himself softly, caressing his meat and stroke it up and down. He had never planned to do something so sinful, especially not when thinking about his longtime friend, but yet here he was, pleasuring himself on his bed. And it felt great too. He couldn't keep himself from moaning and groaning loudly as he thought about doing something so dirty with her. Luckily for him, Samus felt the same.

The blue and black jackal came hard, covering his stomach.

The two of them smiled happily, while Samus began to put her clothes back on and Lucario went to clean himself off.

...

Thanks for reading! Sorry I cut the dirty scene so short, but my intention was to make it feel that way. I wanted it to feel like a small part of something much bigger to come. (If you know what I mean.)


	3. Chapter 3: The Bar

Well, so much for updating every other day. Well, I hope you enjoy anyways!

Outer Heaven Bar

8:00 PM

Samus sat quietly in one of the bars large swivel chairs, conversing with Zelda and Peach. The bar was filled with iconic characters, most of which were totally drunk, unlike their usual child friendly personalities. Samus on the other hand, didn't like to drink, and was merely there for one reason: him. He sat several tables away along with Mewtwo and Greninja, laughing as the water type made a joke. His long dreadlocks flared slightly, and his entire body radiated with positive aura. Of course, she was speaking of Lucario, another light drinker and prideful Pokemon. He was in a particularly good mood tonight, glad to be surrounded by friends, and thinking of the bounty hunter as well. Just like him, her aura seemed very positive, a sight which made him sigh happily before taking another drink.

Mewtwo and Greninja had in fact, noticed their friend's positive attitude and reciprocated, talking the night away and enjoying the calming, romantic atmosphere of the bar. Of course, these two Pokemon made a particular note of the romantic aspect, as both had just made a particular personal discovery:

Mewtwo and Greninja were gay, for each other in fact. Greninja had begun fantasizing about his fellow Pokemon as even when he was a young Frodagier. Although the young amphibian took a particular interest in Lucario, even sharing his first kiss with him. The jackal himself not afraid to admit he quite enjoyed it. Of course, both of them had moved on, and Lucario was still glad to be his friend. Although, the two of them still seemed to think of one another every once and a while. Greninja had still moved on though, and was happily faithful to Mewtwo now, just as he was to Lucario way back then. Mewtwo's past however, was even more interesting, as the feline-like creature had outdated even the two of his friends in the Smash Tournament. Mewtwo, having a particularly convoluted past, had both male and female lovers in his adventures. Greninja had in fact, just began a story of one of them:

"So that's when I told him, if you think you can walk in a straight line, then I'm sure you're perfectly sober."

Mewtwo laughed and continued the story:

"Yeah, I don't know what I ever saw in him."

Eventually, their conversations turned towards Lucario's love life, to which Greninja rather bluntly began:

"So Lucario, have a special someone you've been thinking about?"

He hesitated:

"Well, yes, but I'm not sure she feels the same way."

The amphibian decided to comfort his friend:

"Don't worry, I'm sure it will all work out."

Mewtwo instead settled for further coaxing:

"Yeah, I bet we could even give you some advice, although we'd need to know who."

Lucario looked at his friend with a puzzled look.

"If you insist, I'd be glad to make you guess."

The two Pokemon shook their heads.

"She's in this bar."

"Braixen!"

"Zelda!"

"Sonic!"

"Very funny." Said the blue hedgehog angrily.

"Give us another hint." Said Mewtwo.

"She's human."

"Ooh! I know!" Said Greninja excitedly.

"Well then spit it out. You surely won't get it when this bar is full of-"

"Samus!"

The aura Pokemon stated at his friend in disbelief. He began to blush madly and Mewtwo instantly knew that his friend bad guessed correct.

"Well, did I get it?"

The feline rested his head on top of his companion, smiling for one of the first times in quite a while.

"Yeah, I think you did."


	4. Chapter 4: The Reveal

Lucario X Samus : The Aura of Love (Chapter 4)

Lucario's feet felt heavy. His friends had convinced him to say hi to Samus, but he had no idea what he'd say. He figured a simple "hello" may do it, or maybe he could try and start a conversation? Either way, he was getting closer, and he had to say SOMETHING.

"Hey Samus."

The jackal said, sweat collecting on his apparently existant brow.

The space traveler smiled at the sight of her furry friend.

"I was wondering..."

Lucario hesitated. He wanted this, but he wasn't sure he was strong enough to ask.

"Uh... Lucario, is something wrong?"

This caught him off guard.

"Of course not! I was just wondering if..."

"If what?"

"If you wanted to go on a date with me."

Samus did a double take. Was he really asking me this? The man who've I've wanted for so long? She had to say something.

"A... A date?"

Lucario gave her a straight faced answer to go along with his expression (he could only manage I stern scowl without getting too embarrassed):

"Yes. Samus, you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, and I'd would love to be your boyfriend."

The members of the table collectively "dawwed", along with Greninja, who was watching excitedly.

Samus gulped, blushing as well at his adorable comment.

"Thank you Lucario. I feel the same, and I would love to."

...

The two collectively jumped for joy in their heads.

...

"So... Wanna sit with us?"

The jackal nodded politely before taking a seat with Samus and her friends.

Just then, Samus did something that Lucario never would have expected:

She pulled him in for a kiss.

The entire room collectively gasped while the two of them enjoyed the moment.

The left the bar that night happily hand in hand.

Not in the mood to write the naughty bit yet, but it'll be soon, I promise! Also please Fave and review!


	5. Chapter 5: Holidays

In case you were wondering how the Lucario, Samus and the others were doing over the holidays! Sorry for the long break!

"Mm! This looks delicious!" Said Falco as he sat down. The entire Smash gang had just finished preparing Thanksgiving dinner and we're now sitting down to eat.

"Lucario, you did a great job on the turkey!" Greninja said, being the first to dig in.

the rest of the table began to murmur their agreement as well.

"Thanks guys. By the way, shouldn't we say Grace or something?"

Mewtwo whacked him on the head.

"Religion neutral Thanksgiving, remember?"

After he finished his meal, Lucario got up from the table.

"One sec, I gotta go check something in my room."

He walked past Samus's seat and kissed her on the head. Mewtwo took the chance to out do him and starting making out with Greninja, the water type surprised but not at all unappreciative. At this point the party took a temporary break for Poke-hormones as the entirety of the Single Pringles room had found a Pokemon to start flirting with. Men and women alike!

Meanwhile, Lucario opened up a draw upstairs and took out a tiny black box. He opened it up and inside was a ring. Smiling contently he hid it back in his sock draw.

flash forward a couple weeks

"Ness, careful with those ornaments, they're glass!" Mewtwo said as the excitable but mute young boy tried to hang several ornaments on the tree. The entire Smash gang was preparing for Christmas, and Mewtwo had volunteered to help with the tree. Lucas was mug and more careful with his ornament, that being important, since it was arguably the most important of all: the star on the tree!

In the kitchen, Samus and Lucario had just finished making cookies and other food for the party.

"You know, you really should be a cook on the side, you're very professional, for better... Or worse," said Samus, laughing.

"it wasn't my fault that Master Hand didn't want to take this seriously. Do you think I hurt his feeings?" The aura Pokemon asked, concerned.

Samus held his paws in her hands. "It's fine, he wanted to help put up lights anyways, he's made for that job. And you didnt even say anything mean! I shouldn't have brought it up."

"Hmm. Maybe you're right."

"Well I may have been right about that, but definetely not this!"

Samus started tickling Lucario all over making him laugh uncontrollably. Eventually this got a little less innocent, as the bounty hunter started caressing her hands on his soft but strong fur and muscles.

And then, it happened. Not at a dinner party, or a fancy hotel room or anything like that, just a kitchen that had just been used to make turkey. Lucario and Samus knew what they wanted to do with each other and they smiled sinfully.

"let's continue this in the bedroom."

Lucario's hands explored his partners naked form as she took his manhood with her hands. The aura Pokemon gasped and began to kiss her all over, even on her breasts. He grabbed onto her tight as she started sucking him off, and determined to help her too, he began fingering her. The two of them climaxed hard onto each other and began kissing uncontrollably. Lucario addressed the viewer.

"Dont worry, this isn't all we'll be doing. But the rest of it wont come until Christmas! To be continued!


End file.
